


Blood Red

by Simisemla



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst?, Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Help, Minor Gore??, Minor Kousuke/Shin-ae, first fanfic, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simisemla/pseuds/Simisemla
Summary: Hanahaki disease, the most beautiful disease I know.An illness born from one-sided love. The victim coughs up petals and flowers. It can be removed by surgery, but the feelings go away with the petals. It can be cured if the love is requited.(Cut me some slack if it’s bad)





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426937) by [AvaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRose/pseuds/AvaRose). 



> My first fic???? Help????  
> Please notify if you see any misspellings, I haven’t checked yet.

Red

All I can see is red.  
Red blood mixed with red petals.  
Water flushes away the blood, but the pain is still there. 

Hanahaki disease, the most beautiful disease I know.  
An illness born from one-sided love. The victim coughs up petals and flowers. It can be removed by surgery, but the feelings go away with the petals. It can be cured if the love is requited.

So lethal, yet alluring. 

Another cough shakes my body as more petals fall from my mouth. I wash away the blood in the sink and look myself in the mirror. 

Blue.

Blue eyes, dark bags.  
I’m dying.

I cannot breathe, I gag and heave, but the actions make the breathing worse. Tears drop from my eyes, but I don’t notice it. 

Red

Red eyes, brown hair and almost invisible freckels.  
Death. Such an abstract concept. I chuckle a little, but it turns into another attack of vicious coughs.

Red

The colour I associated with comfort, love and warmth, is now a colour I associate with pain, loneliness and death.

It’s getting harder and harder to breathe and I try not to panic.

Selfish.

A word I use to describe myself.

I’m dying, but not for her, for me.  
I have things to live for, yet the thought of forgetting the red eyed woman is making the suffering that death brings easier.  
She will feel pain, but I won’t.

Selfless

She called me selfless, but all my actions only benefit me.

Darkness

People say that you see light when you die, but I can only see void.

Death

I’m dying for my sake, but I can only think of her soft lips.  
“Kouske” a murmur of my name is the last thing I hear before my senses turn numb.


End file.
